


Duomo

by 3amButterflyBruh



Series: Happy Birthday, Bluemo! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings, light fluff, love in a foreign land, this does not resemble the original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amButterflyBruh/pseuds/3amButterflyBruh
Summary: Harry is heartbroken, but it's okay. He'll still support Ginny, because she was his friend first and then girlfriend.It's alright.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Happy Birthday, Bluemo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728226
Kudos: 22





	Duomo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluEmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluEmo/gifts).



‘There’s a word for people like you,’ Ron tells you one day, ‘It’s called lovesick.’

You remember laughing and telling him to shut up, but never denying that that is what you feel.

Because what else could it be? This feeling of utter joy, that blankets a deep set of pain?

God, emotions are confusing. 

-

How things crash down, don’t they?

One moment everything is perfect, and then it’s not. 

You really should’ve realised, but you didn’t. And now you’re left alone, picking up shards of your heart that litter the floor of an apartment that you thought was your future. 

You were always too oblivious for your good.

-

It’s just been a year.

How is she already getting married?

It doesn’t make sense. Either Ginny was cheating on you before she broke it off ( which you know isn’t true, Ginny may be a heartbreaker but she’s no cheater ) or she’s fallen in love deep very quickly ( which also seems unlikely, because Ginny isn’t the sort to be swept up by emotions like love ).

Or maybe you were just really unlikable so she never got swept up with you

It doesn’t matter, at least it doesn’t matter right now.

Ginny has invited you, so you’re gonna go and support her and her fiancé ( what was her name, Luna? ) at their wedding and you’re gonna do it with poise, dignity, and self-respect.

Because you desperately need all that now, as you sit crumpled on the floor, holding the pretty silver and gold invitation in your hands. 

-

It’s not like you’re hung up on Ginny, no that’s not the case at all.

( your friends disagree )

-

It’s a destination wedding, which means you’ll have to take a plane and stay in a hotel to see Ginny and Luna get married.

It’s slightly irritating, but no matter. You need a holiday and you’ve always wanted to go to Italy.

This is perfect.

-

‘I mean, I love Italy, Potter,’ Pansy deadpans. ‘But it’s not that fun when I have to deal with you moping.’

‘I’m not moping!’ You protest.. ‘I’m just-I just-‘

‘Ugh, whatever. Anyway, remember that friend of mine? The one who’s related to Luna so he’s invited here?’

You frown in recognition,’Ah, yes that guy who you shared all your high school adventures with it? The one you sometimes start ranting about because you and he haven’t talked in forever cause he ran off to Milan and I have to remind you that we have cases to work on?’

‘Yes, him.’ Pansy agrees. ‘And here he comes.’

Life-changing moments usually don’t feel very life-changing while they're happening.

-

You didn’t like Draco at first.

Then you did.

-

I mean, no one could blame you for not liking Draco at first.

Draco was rude and entitled and very, very snobby.

You remember the first few conversations you both had, and they’re just so  _ boring  _ and  _ infuriating. _

You wonder if things would’ve come together if it wasn’t for Pansy.

-

Pansy and Draco had a full day out planned.

But then Pansy cancelled and asked Harry to accompany Draco all day instead of her.

‘He has two tickets for  _ everything _ . It would be cruel of us to ask him to let it all go,’ she had said to you.

‘But we don’t even like each other! This is some sick form of revenge, isn’t it? For him leaving you behind?’ You accused

‘What? No! We discussed that already. It was a misunderstanding. It’s been resolved. I’m sick, just go.’

For what it’s worth, Draco hadn’t looked too thrilled about spending all day with you, either. But nevertheless, it didn’t stop you from enjoying. Milan was a truly beautiful city, and you soaked in its every facet.

By the end of the day, you both ended up sitting on a bench near the Duomo, eating gelato. 

‘Why do you hate me?’ You suddenly asked.

Draco started, and then frowned. ‘I don’t hate you,’ he said in reply.

‘Doesn’t feel like it,’ you say.

‘Er… ugh, whatever my therapist said I need to be more open anyway. I have a hard time dealing with new people.’

‘Most people have that issue,’ you say.

‘No, mine gets-um mine gets bad. Like really bad. Like crying in a bathroom, calling your grandma level bad.’

‘Oh,’ you say in realisation. 

‘Yeah, oh,’ he says while smiling bitterly. It an oxymoronic action, and it suits this man’s personality well.

‘Well then,’ you say,’ We should start over then. My name is Harry Potter, and I’m a lawyer.’ You hold out your hand in greeting.

Draco smiles, a nice, true smile, and shakes your hand.

‘My name is Draco Malfoy, and I’m a vet,’ he says, still smiling.

Later, you think Draco’s smile was exquisite.

-

You and Draco spend more time together, and you realise that he’s a pretty decent bloke.

No, he’s more than decent. He’s-

You’re not sure what to say.

Sure, he’s not everyone’s cup of tea ( he and Ron are  _ very  _ prickly around each other ) but for you, he’s pretty great.

Draco’s sassy and smart, witty with just a splash of sarcasm. But he’s also very  _ human _ , and he was the first of the two of you to start crying during  _ The Notebook  _ even though notoriously  _ you’re  _ the crier.

( Ron had looked at you in disbelief when you told him about you and Draco watching movies together)

You start to notice oddly specific things about him, like how his eyes are the same shade of grey as your mother’s favourite evening gown, and how his hair is white blonde, soft and wispy the way pillow feathers tend to be.

He’s very pointy too, with sharp eyebrows, nose, chin, and jawline. But his soft hair balances it all out, leaving him looking very, um,  _ nice. _

A walking paradox.

You are enthralled.

So enthralled that throughout the entirety of Ginny and Luna’s engagement ceremony, you hardly think of  _ Ginny and Luna  _ and  _ Ginny and Harry.  _

Why would you think of that when you can instead talk with Draco all ceremony?

( everyone who noticed acted as if they didn’t.

Things like this are delicate. )

-

You told Draco about it. About your little romantic sob story.

He said nothing, but patted your back and played with your hair. It’s more than what you could’ve asked for.

That night, you text Pansy to come see you in your room. She arrives and you blurt out,’ I think I like Draco.’

She blinks at you, before smiling and saying,’You’re the last person to find out.’

You just grin.

-

The wedding day is beautiful.

The gardenias, magnolias, and Bougainville flowers make the whole patio look heavenly.

As Luna walks down the aisle towards Ginny, both their wedding gowns lacy and gorgeous, You have never felt happier for Ginny at that moment than ever before.

‘You really lucked it, Lovegood!’ You say to Luna with a grin, after everything has calmed down slightly.

You don’t notice Ginny’s breath of relief.

Friendships run deep, you suppose. 

-

The song playing is soft and romantic. 

The wedding is coming to an end and tomorrow, You will leave for England. 

But it doesn’t fill you with a sense of dread.

No, as Draco holds you close and you both dance to the song ( more like slightly sway ), you know it’s gonna be alright.

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> omg Bluemo this is 'wedding wedding you're such a bitch'. Yeah, I know it devolved into this ugh. Anyway English class made me curious about second person point of view so I've experimented with that here. I don't think it turned out that well.


End file.
